


Pact Mark Problems

by MaraJordyn



Series: Obey Me Headcanons [16]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: MC makes a joke, stating that it's a popular rumor that the pact mark closest to the heart is the demon that they love the most. It sends the brothers and the House of Lamentation into a small state of chaos, each of them fighting to prove that it is their pact mark closest to MC's heart.
Series: Obey Me Headcanons [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter contains headcanons for one brother at a time.

_MC: You know what they say, the pack mark closest to someone’s heart is the demon they love most._

There admittedly have been fewer words to drive the House of Lamentation into chaos, but that one line drove all the brothers wild, whether they wanted it to or not. If MC did it on purpose, they knew how to work those boys. If they didn’t, they were in for a rough time. Now, each of the brothers needed to know, they had to confirm with their own eyes which pact mark was the closest to their precious MC’s heart.


	2. Lucifer

He’ll confidently state that he knows it’s his, his pride won’t let him say anything otherwise. It haunts him though, the idea that someone else’s pact was the one who lingered closest to their heart. It drove him mad, in fact. To the point where he wasn’t sleeping as well. He needed to know. His plan needed to be clever, classy. There wasn’t going to be many very ways to get MC to reveal that much skin. However, his normal ideas and gentlemanly nature were lessened by the fact that his pride and curiosity was running wild.

So, it might’ve not been the kindest of plans. He may or may not have used his powers to have MC accidentally spill some tea all over their clothes. They quickly excused themselves while they went to their room for a change of clothes. Knowing what he knew, Lucifer casually followed them, waiting to hear…

“Where are my clothes?!” A smirk curled around his lips, timing his arrival perfectly as they ran out of their own door, still in their messy clothes.

“I had them dry cleaned.”

MC’s eyelid twitched just enough for Lucifer to notice. “All of them? Without my permission? Why?”

“Remember when you took that little excursion in the forest?” He glowered at them, and MC shut their mouth, standing up a little straighter. “Without _my_ permission?” He knew he had won already, but he wanted to relish this moment. “So, for your safety, I had your clothes cleaned. You’re welcome.” Now all they had to say a few more little words and he would have them.

“Well, what am I supposed to wear?”

He made sure they had plenty to wear, plenty of tanks with spaghetti straps, shirts that were almost completely see through, whatever would show off MC’s pact marks most.

If he is the closest, he’ll never let anyone forget about it, it’ll be hard to not take MC for himself right then and there. He’ll make sure MC’s regular clothes come delayed so he--and everyone else-- can take in the sight of seeing his pact mark on their body. He’ll glow with pride for days.

If he isn’t the closest, man he’ll have a rough time. MC’s regular clothes will be back that night. He won’t tell anyone, and he might be in a bad mood for a few days. Then he’ll get back on his feet. He has an image to uphold. Pact mark or not, he wants to make sure he’s the one MC loves most.


	3. Mammon

He went on and on and on about how it was no contest. He was MC’s first so naturally his pact mark was right dead center over their heart and nothing less! Knowing was all well and good, but he was greedy, so he needed more. More proof that MC was his. His plan, a little less clever and a lot more straightforward, starting off with: “Oi, MC, let me see.”

Not surprising that that plan didn’t work. So, he then figured he could bribe his way through this problem, like he does most of his problems. “What will it take for me to see it?” It was now a war to see who was more stubborn, Mammon, or MC. The brothers did place bets. Lucifer, Beel, and Asmo thought that Mammon’s money would run out before his stubbornness did. Levi, Satan, and Belphie trusted that MC would never give in for all the money in the world. Now they all waited. It took weeks before it got down to the wire. MC was now the proud owner of an Italian car, a whole new wardrobe, three custom made jewelry pieces, a brand new watch, and whatever else was on their Akuzon wish list.

When Mammon wasn’t at school, he was out making money by any means, even honest ones. He would come home late every night, exhausted, but hope in his eyes. He was still going on strong, and now MC was starting to feel guilty. The brothers did their best to convince MC not to worry, he deserved it, but now he was working to the bone for them. Just to see if his pact mark was the closest to their heart. Unfortunately for Satan, Levi, and Belphie, MC couldn’t keep this up any longer. They had gotten any material thing they had wanted. They wouldn’t lie, they appreciated everything he had gotten them, but for weeks, Mammon had mostly been away from home. They missed Mammon.

If his pact mark is the closest to their heart, the last thing on their list MC asks for is a kiss while he gets to see that he was right, MC was his. He won’t regret a thing, he might not even stop giving them anything they want. Only the best for his human.

If the pact mark is someone else’s, he’ll take it super hard, but he’ll mostly get irritable at the other brothers. “Who decided to put their mark there, eh? When I’m MC’s first!” Might still give MC gifts to try to win them over.


	4. Levi

His plan was simple, so simple, in fact, it was brilliant. While his other brothers were devising plans and childish mishaps to get MC to reveal their pact marks, he had an easy solution. All he had to do was invite MC to go swimming with him. Game, Set, Match. It didn’t matter what kind of swimsuit they planned on wearing, as long as it uncovered enough of their torso, he would be able to figure out whose pact was closest.

Out of all his siblings, he was the least confident in his placement. He wouldn’t be surprised if MC had someone else closest to their heart. Maybe his pact mark was even the furthest away. Who would love an awkward otaku? The main reason why he was participating in this little reveal game anyway was because he could never turn down a competition. The gamer in him forced him to accept any challenge put before him. “MC, would you like to go with me to the beach or RAD pool later today?” He asked MC, putting his worries aside to move forward with his plan.

“Are you sure you aren’t just inviting me to get a look at my pact marks?” MC wondered, raising a skeptical eyebrow. Levi never did things outside of his room could he help it, and now he wanted to go do an activity outside with them tagging along? Not to mention they had already caught wind of some of the other pact-mark-reveal shenanigans. Levi’s a terrible liar, and the guilt of tricking them under the guise of friendship broke him before he could even attempt to fool them.

“Okay! I did want to see your pact mark but...now all I can think about is spending time with you.” Yes, he had failed in trying to trick them, but somehow his honesty persuaded MC to accept his plan anyway, willingly preparing to show him their exposed pact marks.

If his pact mark is closest, his head might explode. His face will turn red, and he’ll end up crying, pulling MC into a hug while they’re in the water. He’ll wonder what he did to deserve not only their friendship but their love. There’s no one he has to be envious of.

If his pact mark isn't closest, he’ll not be surprised. He won’t admit he had started to have a glimmer of hope. However, he won’t forget the fun time he had with MC, and at the end of the day he’s still super happy to have them as his best friend.


	5. Satan

He wanted to refuse to participate in this chaotic and immature game of reveal. He knew even Lucifer was secretly participating, and he debated ruining his plans out of spite. How his Prideful brother had fallen so low. He wanted to be the bigger demon, so, at least for a while, he had nothing to do with any of this. It didn’t take too long for the whispers of his brothers to affect him, to make him angrier. He hated that all of them kept skittering about, gossiping about which pact mark was closest. He tried blocking it out, tried to snuff the anger out of him.

Why was he allowing himself to be so upset over the placement of a pact mark? While others were making plans, he was reading. Doing whatever research he could to confirm the rumor in the first place. After all, it was just a rumor, and there was so far no facts to back up the statement. It drove him crazy that none of the books he had answered it for him. Whether it was true or not had yet to be confirmed.

“Satan?” MC peeked into the library, smiling when they found him. “I have a question for you.” He haughtily shut the book he was reading, seeing as how it was useless to him.

“I most likely have an answer.”

“Have you been avoiding me?” MC held onto one of their own arms, looking down at the ground. “Ever since I said that thing about the pact marks, you don’t even talk to me anymore.” Well, now he was angry at himself. In his best effort to avoid this scenario, he had accidentally avoided MC as well. He couldn't handle the way they were looking at him. He quickly swept his hand across the table, causing the books on it to tumble to the floor.

“I refuse to participate in this game my brothers have been playing!”

“If I go ahead and show them to you, will you talk to me like normal again? Please?”

If it turns out his pact mark is closest, even if he’s still not sure the location of the pact has a meaning, he’ll turn soft, being calmer than he has in a long time. The ever burning anger in his chest seems to subside as he hesitantly hugs MC. Plus, he’ll love holding this over Lucifer’s head.

If it’s not, he’ll turn a silent sort of angry. He’ll hang out with MC still, and stop avoiding them, but he needs time to himself...and time to do more research to prove to himself it doesn’t matter. He’ll spend a while pestering whoever’s mark it is that dares linger closest to their heart.


	6. Asmo

So now he has _two_ reasons why he wants to get MC undressed. Nothing has gotten him this excited since Diavolo allowed Asmo to take a selfie with both of them in frame and special permission to post it on Devilgram. He’s got so many ideas! He can take MC to get a special massage, maybe go to a sauna, take a trip to some hot springs? He’s not sure quite why he wants to see his pact mark near MC’s heart. After all, they said ‘love’ not ‘lust’, so why is he so curious to see if they love him? They were two different things...right?

“MC, darling, I have some news for you!” He waved two tickets around in his hand and told them the good news.

“You want me to do all this with you? How much did it cost?”

“Nothing but the best for my gorgeous MC!” He decided to go overboard and preemptively book them both for a full package deal of all the best spa treatments the devildom had to offer! Of course, he made sure to let them know in advance that it was for a human, he didn’t want them to have their back broken during the massage. He didn’t let MC have a choice, it had already been paid for by him in full with a no return policy. It would just be the two of them, alone together all day, having work done on both their beautiful bodies. He kept getting little peeks at their skin, still unable to see exactly which pact mark was closer. He begged, pleaded, complimented them so much they almost melted under it all, and finally showed him what he wanted.

If it’s his that’s closest, he’ll feel something strange in his body, something that maybe was along the lines of love that people talked about. He usually loved to have his way with someone and drop them like a hat, but he could never get enough of MC, he never wanted to let them go.

If it’s not his, he’ll pause, giving himself a moment of disappointment before whining and cuddling next to MC anyway. Pact mark or not, he still adored them, and a simple mark on the skin was not going to stop him.


	7. Beel

He’s honestly the least freaked out over this. Sure, he wants to know, but he’s not going to come up with some scheme to get MC to reveal it against their own will. No matter how MC feels about him, he’s going to love, care, and protect them regardless. So, for this reason, while all his other siblings were pestering and prodding MC over it, MC runs to him for some peace. He’ll gladly keep them safe, and he’ll offer them some comforting snacks while he’s at it. They spend some time running and hiding throughout the Devildom and the house, and spending this time with MC makes Beel so happy.

“Why aren’t you so concerned about my pact marks?” MC asks him while they’re both hiding out in one of RAD’s storage rooms.

“Because...I would like for you to care about me enough to show me yourself when you’re ready.” MC beams at him, wondered how he ever classified as a demon when he could be more respectful of their boundaries than most humans. They give him a tight hug before they hear Mammon and Levi stop outside their door. They both stayed quiet, waiting for them both to run off before MC and Beel could speak again.

MC let out a quiet laugh. “Beel, would you like to see my pact marks?” He blushed.

“Only if you want me to.”

If his pact mark is the closest to their heart, he’ll wrap them up in his arms, squeezing them so hard they have to tell him to stop so they can breathe. He’ll take them to a fancy restaurant after they get out of the dusty room. He probably will keep the fact to himself, not wanting to make any of his brothers upset.

If his pact mark isn’t the closest, he’ll be okay. He’ll probably go home that night and eat the whole Devildom bare, but he’ll be okay. Like he said himself, he loves MC no matter what, and he’ll continue to respect and care for them no matter who they love.


	8. Belphie

He’s much too tired to get himself all worked up over some dumb pact mark. Besides, not only did MC know the least out of all of his brothers, but he should count himself lucky he could make a pact with them at all after his actions. His emotions betray himself in his sleep, endlessly dreaming about the dumb mark and the pact he had made with MC. The fact that he can’t stop dreaming about them drives him wild. So he takes his own part in the madness, if only to stop the dreams and figuratively put this whole debate to rest. He invited them to the attic over text, being as brisk and cold as he usually was. He hugged his pillow to his chest, waiting for them to make their way up there.

“Belphie, what is it, are you okay?” MC was panting a little, out of breath. “I got here right away.”

“Why would I not be okay?” Belphie yawned, glad they got here quickly at least.

“Your text just said, ‘Attic immediately, need help’.” Maybe he had been a little too brisk and cold. He got up off the bed, straightening his body and towering over MC. He was pretty tall when he wasn’t slouching.

“You have two options,” he threatened. “Show me your pact mark...or...I torture you to the death with merciless tickles.” He smiled, no malice behind his eyes, only slight mischief. After a full minute of MC almost laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe, they showed him their pact marks.

If the pact mark closest is his, he’ll sit in silence for a good long while, his brain struggling to process why or how. He ends up getting too tired before he can come to a solution, and he ends up laying on top of MC, holding them close, taking the best nap he had in awhile.

If his pact mark isn’t the closest, he’ll shrug, sigh, and let MC go. He doesn’t have the energy to feel too sad about it, and at the very least, he’s no longer plagued by taunting dreams. He still wants to be around and get to know MC better anyway.


End file.
